


Felled by you

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Ficlet, Gavin Reed is fucked up, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, One Shot, Past Abuse, Prostitute!RK900, Prostitution, RK900 goes by Richard in this, Trans Gavin Reed, Undercover Cop!Gavin Reed, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gavin inhales a deep drag, letting the smoke set fire to the back of his throat and lungs. His eyes burn with the sting of it."It means that I like to get smacked around. Hit, slapped, punched. I don't give a fuck. Spit in my eye, for all I care," Gavin grunts. His face is red now, redder than it ought to be, and suddenly those beautiful grey eyes of his are too much for Gavin to handle so he stares at his shoes instead. Black sneakers with black socks, roughly size 11.'You know what they say about big feet?' A voice in the back of his head laughs.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Felled by you

"My old man used to hit me..."

Gavin doesn't know why he says it. Maybe it's because he wants to scare the guy away, get him to rethink his life choices and the path that led him here. But then again, maybe Gavin does it to hurry up and get rejection out of the way. After all, this guy is hot, way hotter than most of the prostitutes on this particular block, and Gavin knows that if money weren't involved he wouldn't be interested in Gavin at all. So, it's best to scare him away before anything between them can ever get started.

"...I got my wires crossed somewhere between the first drunken hit and the last," Gavin says between puffs of smoke from his cigarette. It's the old type, the kind his daddy used to smoke.None of that e-cig _'safe for your lungs'_ crap that the kids now-a-days are smokin...Dad liked poking holes in his liver and filling his lungs up with ash and Gavin's just following in his footsteps. ' _Chip off of the old block,'_ dad used to say, right before he started beating the shit out of him. 

The whore tilts his head to the side, curiosity sparkles in the white of his eyes and something dangerous too, darkens them. "And that means...?" 

Gavin inhales a deep drag, letting the smoke set fire to the back of his throat and lungs. His eyes burn with the sting of it.

"It _means_ that I like to get smacked around. Hit, slapped, punched. I don't give a fuck. Spit in my eye, for all I care," Gavin grunts. His face is red now, redder than it ought to be, and suddenly those beautiful grey eyes of his are too much for Gavin to handle so he stares at his shoes instead. Black sneakers with black socks, roughly size 11. 

_You know what they say about big feet?_ A voice in the back of his head laughs. "I like getting fucked 'till I can't walk straight and to the point of pain." Gavin takes another drag. He lets loose another puff of smoke into the cold Detroit air. "I like to get my cervix bruised," Gavin laughs, "Oh yeah. Shit, I should've mentioned that I'm trans, by the way."

The man leans in close to Gavin, bending his knees somewhat as if he's trying to huddle closer, like he's got a secret to whisper. Normally, Gavin doesn't like being cornered, especially by men who are larger than him. But something about him makes Gavin wanna roll over, show his belly and bark like a bitch in heat.

"Was any of that supposed to scare me?" he asks, voice deep and husky. Warm, like the cigarette in Gavin's mouth. Warm, like the heat growing in his belly. The man brings a hand down slowly, like Gavin's a wild animal and he's giving him the chance to run, to bite, to think twice about it all. But Gavin just tilts his head back and lets him card his fingers through his hair before bringing his hand down and petting the side of Gavin's face where the day old stubble resides.

His hands trail from the soft corners of Gavin's jawline to the the scar across his nose which is faded now but still visible and raised.

His hands are so big. Gavin's pupils are so wide and his cigarette hangs dangerously loose on his lips.

"How'd you get that scar?" the man hums, tracing the ugly line of it with the soft pad of his thumb.

It takes a second for Gavin to answer. He's still a little bit dazed, just shy of what most would call _flustered._

"I-I did it," he says, hating how the honesty of his statement makes his voice shake and sound so small. He clears his throat and tries to sound stronger. "I got a razor blade in 7th grade, thought I'd rearrange my face with it- it was a stupid idea..."

Gavin expects the hand on his face to retract then. He expects pity, ridicule, a snarl of disgust even, but it never comes and the hand on his face slides gently to his throat. Not squeezing, but resting there, like a promise for more. 

_Fuck._ Gavin really wants more.

"My name is Richard," the man says, squeezing gently with a subtle kiss of pressure at the sides of his throat before quickly letting go. Gavin mourns the loss. "My place is a few blocks from here," Richard says, nodding in the general directions. "...If you would like to accompany me there?"

"Y-yeah." He lets the bud of his cigarette drop to the ground, he digs it in with his heel. "Fuck. Yeah. Okay."

"Name?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Oh, Gavin."

Richard takes Gavin's hand in his and fuck, if that doesn't make Gavin's stomach fill with butterflies. 

"I think you and me are going to have a lot of fun tonight, Gavin."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo the idea I'm sort of toying around with here is Undercover cop! Gavin posing as a john and trying to uncover a possible prostitution ring after the android revolution. I also thought that maybe RK900 could be an undercover cop posing as a prostitute but they are both unaware of it. (it's all very spider-man pointing at spider-man meme)
> 
> Anyways, this fic is just a Drabble right now, but I may expand on it in the future.


End file.
